


Your Fretful Fevered Fingertips

by RunaLiore



Series: D4DJ - AoTsuba [4]
Category: D4DJ First Mix (Anime), D4DJ Groovy Mix (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Established Relationship, F/F, Kink Exploration, Light Angst, Light Bondage, Nearly Falling off the bed because you're gay and don't know what you're doing, Non-binary Tsukimiyama Nagisa, Oral Sex, Trans Female Character, Transgender Aoyagi Tsubaki, first time domme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunaLiore/pseuds/RunaLiore
Summary: Tsubaki was in love, and it was a problem.She and Aoi have been dating for a little while now and they spend three to four nights a week together, but despite having an exceptional amount of amazing sex, Tsubaki feels oddly frustrated. She never felt this way before they started dating or even over the past few weeks, so why was it that now, when she was even more hopelessly in love, did she feel suddenly more dissatisfied?As it turns out, Tsubaki has a lot of pent up affection and she wants to make sure Aoi obediently sits back and lets Tsubaki take all of it out on her.
Relationships: Aoyagi Tsubaki/Miyake Aoi
Series: D4DJ - AoTsuba [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103489
Kudos: 20





	Your Fretful Fevered Fingertips

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thank you for reading!  
> Yet another Rondo fic, and another one about Tsubaki and Aoi being gay and dorks and in love. 
> 
> I want to thank wonderful friend demonladys for beta reading this, and to wonderful friend revolutionator for helping me understand more of the D4DJ story and character episodes! 
> 
> This is also kind of a loose prequel to my previous AoTsuba fic, Girlfriend Shirt!
> 
> Bottom Aoi and Trans Tsubaki are the truth, thank you for reading and please enjoy.
> 
> *Update: I changed the title first because i wasn't feeling the old one and second, because a friend teased me about how my two favorite words to use in romance are Fond and Fraught, and that now writing this I'd have 3 Fs: Fond, Fraught, and Fuck. I was extremely nervous writing and posting an Explicit fic, I think I've only ever written one other in the past and I did it anon so this was kind of nervewracking, but I hope it turned out well!
> 
> The fact that this new title also makes it a very niche reference is also a bonus ☺

Tsubaki Aoyagi was in love, and it was a problem.

“Aaah!”

She collapsed back, her energy spent and her back sore with a pleasant ache. The fond sting of love marks covered her shoulders and neck as she leaned against Aoi, both of them gasping for air and covered in sweat.

This was the third night this week that Tsubaki found herself numb and ecstatic, naked as she leaned against Aoi and murmured small affections as they drifted down into lethargy. This would also be the third time Tsubaki had to put her sheets through the wash, and this time two pillowcases as well, but since Aoi was technically the one who made all that mess happen she volunteered to take care of the laundry. Not that Tsubaki could even think about laundry right now.

Her bare back and shoulders pressed against Aoi’s breasts, her head tilted back to rest on Aoi’s shoulder as Aoi’s hands lazily settled over Tsubaki’s thighs. Her right hand was a mess, as was most of the bed around Tsubaki and the side of her thigh – she grumbled to herself, deliberating on the virtues of forcing her exhausted body to get up and take a shower or just let herself fall asleep here and deal with the consequences in the morning. Aoi was still awake though, at least awake enough to keep kissing the tips of her ears and nuzzling the back of her head.

Even though Tsubaki had taken the lead and Aoi was only happy to serve, by the end of the night Tsubaki had screamed into her own hand, come all over the bedsheets (and, later, the inside of Aoi’s mouth), and torn a corner of her fitted sheet by accident. Compared to that, Aoi had orgasmed once and only early on, barely raised her voice above a reckless whisper, and now even if Tsubaki wanted to even things out her entire body was sore and she was too tired to move!

And… she was so absurdly happy she couldn’t even really be mad about it. She didn’t even want to be mad – Aoi was so, so lovely leaning down to kiss her while her hair was such a mess and her body covered in the smeared imprint of Tsubaki’s lipstick.

Tsubaki Aoyagi was in love, and sometimes it was infuriating.

“Are you alright? Tsubaki?”

“Hm? Oh,” Tsubaki shook her head, conscious of the residual heat still radiating from her skin, “Yeah.”

Aoi’s relatively clean hand cupped Tsubaki’s breast lightly as she leaned forward to kiss her. Tsubaki barely had the energy to turn her head and their lips met off-center, but it was lovely. She was lovely.

She was also fucking exhausted.

“Do you want to take a shower?”

The thought of moving right now was agony, but…

“We should… I don’t think I can stand up right now, though.”

Aoi smiled as she burrowed her face in Tsubaki’s hair. “I could carry you?”

Tsubaki couldn’t stop herself from grinning.

An hour later, after a quick shower in which she mostly held onto Aoi’s shoulders as Aoi washed them both, Tsubaki shambled over to her dresser, threw on an oversized t-shirt, and fell helplessly into the gravity of her bed. Aoi brought over two pillows from the sofa, settled into bed beside her, and wrapped them both in a fresh blanket. With the other half of the bed still wet, they snuggled close together and Tsubaki fell asleep with Aoi’s arms wrapped around her waist.

* * *

Tsubaki Aoyagi was beginning to feel a little frustrated.

“It’s not like I don’t enjoy it when Aoi spends so much time on getting me off but…” Tsubaki covered her mouth with one hand, remembering the events of the previous night.

It was mid afternoon on the University campus and Tsubaki had folded her legs up onto a bench outside near the concourse. She only meant to stop and rest for a few minutes after class but, given the soreness in her legs she ended up spacing out there for the better part of half an hour. That, it turned out, was a hazard.

“Hey, Tsubaki!”

A needlessly energetic voice rang out across the courtyard and before Tsubaki could even pinpoint its direction, Nagisa was already leaning over the back of the bench and grinning. Hiiro followed along several paces behind with no intent to hurry, at least not until she saw Tsubaki’s face.

“Ah, Tsubaki? Is everything alright? You’ve got such dark circles under your eyes.” Hiiro leaned over into her field of vision with a worried lilt in her voice.

“H-hiiro.” Tsubaki straightened her face and tried to erase the surprise from her voice. “Yeah, I’m fine.” Well, not exactly fine since her muscles all ached and she only got about four hours of sleep, but fine enough.

“Coffee?” Hiiro offered an icy can and Tsubaki stared at them for a moment before accepting the gift.

“Thanks.”

Did she buy that to give to her on a whim, or did she know Tsubaki was sleep deprived already?

She couldn’t know, though… they haven’t seen each other all day. Tsubaki let a lopsided smile cross her face as she cracked open the can and took a sip. Still, if anyone would just have that sort of intuition, it would be Hiiro. On the other hand…

”Uwah, it’s true, Tsubaki you look like you’re full zombie mode.” Nagisa was still leaning over the back of the bench, their feet dangling off the ground. Tsubaki glared.

“I’m not the one who had to pull two all-nighters last week to finish my class work.”

“Geh!” Nagisa choked up and flopped back onto their feet. “I did get it done, though…”

Hiiro laughed gently. “You both sound like you’ve had a hard time lately. And Tsubaki, you look like your eyes are barely staying open. Are you really alright?”

“I’m alright,” Tsubaki said, sipping the iced coffee and straining a bit to keep her voice clear and her eyes focused, “I was just up late last night but I slept fine.”

“You shouldn’t make a habit of that, you know – it’s bad for your skin and your energy levels. Did you at least eat breakfast this morning?”

Tsubaki grimaced. “Yes… does that even matter?” Another sip of coffee. As Tsubaki set the can down, she could hear Hiiro laughing to herself.

“Ah, if you want I can give you a pudding! I owe you one from the other day anyway, right?” Nagisa fished around in the pocket of their hoodie and pulled out a fairly warm cup of flan. “Here,” They said in a comforting, sympathetic tone, “for you.”

Tsubaki looked at the pudding with dread.

“I don’t want that? And wait, didn’t you promise me a pudding from the restaurant anyway?”

“Ah, did it? Don’t worry,” Nagisa winked and pointed a pair of fingerguns at Tsubaki, “This one’s on the house then.”

“Nagisa…” Tsubaki picked up the uncomfortably warm cup of flan and laughed. “You dork.”

“Ah, that reminds me,” Hiiro chimed in, a finger on her chin as she spoke, “Aoi was looking half-asleep herself earlier. She nearly fell asleep halfway down the stairs in front of me and she couldn’t stop yawning through class!” Hiiro sighed. “It’s too bad you weren’t there to see her fighting against her sleepiness during the morning lecture.”

Shit. That was a good image. Tsubaki imagined Aoi yawning with mist gathering in her eyes, teetering like a tired kitten and struggling to keep herself upright. She was more than a little jealous.

“Aoi was falling asleep?” Tsubaki asked, more to say ‘That sounds adorable!’ than to beg an answer.

“Ah, yeah,” Nagisa nodded, “I saw her earlier this morning and she was so spaced out, like more than normal. Mm, maybe Aoi had to pull an all-nighter on a report too?”

Hiiro giggled, and then just for a moment, her lips curled into a knowing smirk as she shot a sidelong glance at Tsubaki. Tsubaki nearly choked on her coffee.

“I wonder~” Hiiro laughed a bit more than then linked arms with Nagisa. “But, we should go, shouldn’t we Nagisa? After you went through all the trouble of offering to show me that new restaurant, I don’t want us to be late and run into a crowd.”

“Oh, shit!” Nagisa’s eyes went wide and they checked their phone – Tsubaki could see that it was already after 5pm from the huge numbers on Nagisa’s lock screen and, regrettably, that Nagisa’s wallpaper was a shot of themselves sticking their tongue out through their fingers while winking.

Tsubaki glowered. Why are they like this?

“Wait a sec, Hiiro, hold on I gotta… Yeah!” Nagisa shoved a hand back into their hoodie pocket, pulled out their wallet, and then whipped out a crumpled, folded up flyer. “Da-da-daaa~ Here!”

Tsubaki looked down and read the paper before her.

New! Spring Fling sale get an extra 20% off all synthetic rope varieties when you purchase any set of cuffs – includes beginner’s set, faux leather, leather, neoprene, and martingale collar sets! Tape and metal handcuffs not included, please see store for further details, expires June 1st!

Tsubaki almost reeled back. “Nagisa. What. The fuck?”

“Hm? OH! Haha,” Nagisa pulled that flyer back and pulled another folded paper from their wallet, “Sorry, wrong one! This is for you though.”

Their voice was so sincere and earnest, so kind and caring as they handed over a 200 yen off a vanilla crème pudding parfait coupon. It was still kind of cheap, in Tsubaki’s opinion, but she accepted.

“…Thanks,” She muttered, “You two should go though before you’re late, right?”

“That’s right,” Hiiro said, guiding Nagisa away, “You should head home and get some rest as well, Tsubaki. Make sure you take care of yourself, alright?”

“Yeah. Thanks, Hiiro. Have fun.”

Tsubaki watched the two of them leave the concourse and, presumably, head far away from campus to a cozy restaurant for the evening. The halls were starting to empty around her as the University entered that eerie gap between the end of regular day classes and the night classes that picked up later in the evening. It was a clear sign that she needed to head home and at the very least do her absent fretting there instead, so she picked up her back and shambled off toward her apartment.

The path she followed was thankfully familiar enough for her body to keep moving without much thought, and as the sun set over the buildings behind her she started thinking again. Thinking about Aoi. At some point the vague irritation she felt last night got lodged beneath her skin, like a pebble caught in your sock that you can’t find to pull out.

She and Aoi had been dating for a while now and at the start, Tsubaki never had this distracting itch in the back of her skull… So why was it that now, when she was even more hopelessly in love, did she feel suddenly more dissatisfied? It wore on her and she could feel her nameless anxiety sapping her motivation to do… pretty much anything. Dinner would probably be from the convenience store on the corner, tonight. That class report would… well, it wouldn’t be done early and it probably wouldn’t be good but, she had time on that at least. Still, this slight irritation had already turned into a frustrating barb that was distracting Tsubaki from just about everything. She barely registered her arrival home and she locked the door behind her almost as a reflex. She didn’t even notice that her phone had buzzed three times until she’d already pulled off her jacket, taken off her bra, and dropped herself onto the couch. She absently unlocked her phone and squinted at the screen.

Tsubaki had three new messages – all from Aoi. Immediately she sat upright and felt the blood rush to her face.

“Hey. I was hoping to catch you after class but I forgot our schedules don’t line up on Wednesdays.”

“I really enjoyed last night. I’d like to watch more of that show we started, if you’re up for it.”

“Would tomorrow be alright?”

“Yes! Yes, absolutely. What time?” Tsubaki hit ‘send’ without hesitation and immediately threw her phone across the sofa.

“No! What? Damn…” She grabbed a pillow and gripped it to her chest. “Tomorrow… I’m not ready for that, that’s too soon! I should…”

She reached across the sofa cautiously, as if her phone might spring up and bite her if she moved too fast. _I should tell her tomorrow won’t work…_ Tsubaki began typing. Tsubaki deleted everything she wrote, four times. Her lips wrinkled up and she frowned. No matter how much static was echoing around in her head, she still wanted to spend time with Aoi. She wanted to hold her while they watched dumb western dramas with the subtitles on. She wanted to kiss her and push her down and then fall asleep next to her. Next to all that, this vague, shapeless annoyance seemed so pointless.

Tsubaki knew better though – the things that she left alone and never asked, or the things she misunderstood and never communicated, that’s what always caused her the most trouble.

“What’s wrong with me… I…” Tsubaki sighed harshly, “I need to figure this out.”

_After last night I was starting to feel weird. It has to be something there, I think. But everything was really great and Aoi was incredible, I don’t know why… why do I feel like it went wrong?_

Maybe it was because Aoi always got to see her getting flustered and embarrassed but Aoi herself rarely lost her composure even when they were in bed together. Aoi rarely showed her bashful or awkward side, but on the rare occasions that Tsubaki had seen that she did enjoy it to maybe an unreasonable extent. Did she just want to see Aoi get embarrassed? To lose that cool and collected air and quietly beg for—

 _Wait. That_ **_is_ ** _a good image but I’m just getting distracted now. I don’t think that’s it._ Tsubaki sighed and moved the pillow down to her lap. Seeing Aoi’s face flushed and open and helpless was **absolutely** something she needed to see, if Aoi was up for it, but that couldn’t be all. The vague prickling irritation was still lodged firmly in Tsubaki’s mind… she was certain there was something else there. Why was it that she felt fond and yet so frustrated when she thought of last night? It was lovely, but then thinking about it was aggravating. Aoi was perfect, but then Tsubaki also felt irked somehow.

Actually, now that Tsubaki thought about it… last night Aoi only came once in all the hours they spent messing around. And even earlier in the week, they’d spent the night twice and Tsubaki barely had a chance to touch Aoi before they both fell asleep. Scraps of sound and memory cluttered Tsubaki’s thoughts – The sight of Aoi’s nipples stiff and puffy but out of reach, the sound of Aoi’s panting as Tsubaki slid a hand along the inside of her thigh, the tingling pulse in her fingertips when she pulled off Aoi’s boxers and grabbed her hips…

“Oh.” Tsubaki’s eyes were wide and she was staring directly at the answer. Every time they’ve been together lately, Tsubaki’s barely had a chance to touch Aoi let alone mess her up to her heart’s content. Aoi was so relentless and affectionate she barely gave Tsubaki a chance to get a hand on her! And she was so tall, it’s not exactly like Tsubaki could just reach over and touch her while Aoi was biting her thigh.

That was it.

Tsubaki knew what she wanted to talk to Aoi about. She knew how she wanted their next evening together to go, roughly at least.

Maybe that flyer Nagisa accidentally showed her could help.

* * *

“Don’t laugh!”

“I’m sorry, I don’t mean it like that, I just…”

Aoi chuckled through a silly grin as Tsubaki’s face burned red.

“You sounded so worried on the phone, I wasn’t expecting this. That’s all.” Aoi looked on fondly while Tsubaki gathered herself up.

“So?” Tsubaki stared up and waited, her ears still hot but her eyes steady. Aoi nodded.

“Sure. It sounds like fun and I don’t want you to keep feeling frustrated, so it’s worth a try I think.”

“…Yeah. Thanks.”

Tsubaki felt the tension drain from her shoulders as Aoi smiled again, took her hand, and kissed her fingers. They were sitting on Tsubaki’s bed now, both in their pajamas and freshly out of the bath. Tsubaki told Aoi what she wanted to do in broad detail, which was nerve-wracking to say the least, and then she told her how she wanted to do that, which is what set Aoi laughing.

Still, Tsubaki felt more relieved than she could ever explain.

“Aoi, before we start,” Tsubaki said, softly, “Give me your hands.”

“Sure.”

Aoi offered her hands up and Tsubaki took them both, weaving their fingers together and then moving up to kiss Aoi gently. She moved up further, pushed Aoi’s arms behind her, and then snapped both of her wrists into the padded cuffs waiting by the headboard.

“Ah.” Aoi blinked. “I didn’t think we would start like that.”

“Is it okay?”

“Yeah,” Aoi smiled, “I was hoping I’d get to use my hands for at least a bit, but—”

Tsubaki kissed her roughly and then pulled back with scowl on her face.

“No. If you can use your hands you’re just going to keep touching me. Listen,”

Tsubaki tightened the grip she held on her nerves and tilted Aoi’s chin up.

“Aoi… Tonight, I want to touch you, and see you get extremely messed up and exhausted, and I want to make you come all over these sheets that you just washed. I—”

Shit.

Heat rose in Tsubaki’s skin and her breath caught in her mouth. It was one thing to say those words on their own, but then to look at Aoi as her lips parted slightly, her eyes soft and practically begging for Tsubaki to kiss her again — it was overwhelming.

“Aoi.”

Tsubaki breathed her name as she closed her mouth around Aoi’s lips, pushed her tongue in, and grabbed the back of Aoi’s throat. Aoi let out a deep, hoarse sigh as she fidgeted in place – she kept trying to move her hands around and then relaxing again as she remembered her cuffs. When Tsubaki pulled away for a breath, Aoi laughed.

“Tsubaki,” Aoi said, her voice like steam and fever, “I know you just talked about the handcuffs, but, well,” She smiled, unexpectedly shy, “If there are other things you want to try, then let’s try them. And, I suppose also, sorry for getting so over-excited this week.”

“You really were!” Tsubaki was blushing, not that it mattered anymore, “Anyway, Aoi… I—”

She took a measured breath.

“Let me know if anything hurts or if I go too far, alright? You can use our safeword if you need it.”

She kissed Aoi again.

“Of course. And, Tsubaki,” Aoi said, her voice barely more than a whisper now, “It’s alright if you need to stop, too. You don’t have to push yourself.”

Another kiss, and then,

“Don’t worry about that.” Tsubaki’s voice was finally still and even, her eyes fixed on Aoi as she grabbed her jaw and pulled her into another rough kiss, “You’ll be the only one getting pushed right now.”

“Hah…”

They both laughed after a kiss, and Aoi kept laughing lightly as Tsubaki unbuttoned her Pajama shirt to slide it down from her shoulders. By the time Tsubaki was tugging at the waist of Aoi’s pants, neither of them made a sound apart from their breathing. With a single quick pull, Tsubaki stripped Aoi of her pants and boxers, tossed them both aside, and sat back to stare.

Aoi’s hands were bound behind her, forcing her shoulders back a bit and her chest forward – the dim light in the room outlined her collarbones perfectly and cast a faint shadow across her hips. Her breasts were bare, of course, since Aoi rarely wore a bra to bed. Tsubaki used her own knees to keep Aoi’s legs spread open, leaving the light to scatter across the soft, dark hair of her crotch. More than anything though, Tsubaki couldn’t stop staring at the gentle quiver in Aoi’s lips and the slight curve of a smile at the corner of her mouth. Forget needing to steel her nerves – seeing Aoi like that, so open and defenseless and eager, Tsubaki could barely hold herself back.

“…Ready?” Tsubaki placed a hand on Aoi’s cheek and stroked her jaw with a thumb. Aoi turned her face and kissed the palm of her hand. She murmured her agreement and Tsubaki slid her hand away.

“Aoi, you…” Tsubaki struggled a moment as she pulled off her own shirt, “You’re so fucking handsome it’s unfair, you know that, right?”

“Ah haha, I guess i—mmn!”

As Aoi tried to reply, Tsubaki kissed her shoulder lightly, pecked at the base of her neck, and then bit down on her neck just hard enough to leave a mark. Aoi moaned through clenched teeth and only relaxed when Tsubaki pulled away.

Perfect. She’s… so perfect.

A hand cupped Aoi’s left breast and Tsubaki teased her nipples roughly, kissing her arm and neck as she groped her and let hot breath spill across her skin. Her other hand wandered aimlessly at first, down to Aoi’s waist, around to squeeze her ass, further down to her thigh… Tsubaki gently caressed her hips for a while, back and forth as she kissed Aoi again and teased her breasts. Aoi shifted every few moments, trying to lean in closer, to kiss Tsubaki’s ears or nibble at her lip or press their bodies together – Tsubaki didn’t allow it, at least not for now.

“mmgn… mm… Tsubaki…”

Tsubaki pulled back and drew Aoi away – she leaned forward for another kiss but Tsubaki was just out of reach. Aoi didn’t notice Tsubaki shifting her hand until two fingers pulled her jaw open, slipped inside, and pressed down on her tongue. Aoi closed her eyes and sucked softly as Tsubaki pulled her fingers away. Aoi looked a bit disappointed.

“Tsubaki… please…”

“No. Not right now…” She panted, “I need your mouth open… I want to hear you choke on my name.”

Tsubaki reached down, pushing her wet fingers along Aoi’s hips, through a patch of dark hair, and then immediately inside.

“Ah… Tsu… Tsubaki…”

Aoi whispered, her voice so low Tsubaki could feel it drench her ears. She leaned forward and smiled, pulled Aoi closer with one and then pushing further inside her with the other. Aoi was already wet and Tsubaki had no trouble sliding two fingers in, and even less trouble making her gasp and moan. The bed rattled and shook as Aoi’s back arched and her legs tensed, but Tsubaki was hardly content with this. She swept her thumb in rough circles until she found something stiff and hot – Aoi’s clit was already so easy to find that Tsubaki couldn’t help but grin. She pressed down and Aoi inhaled sharply.

“Tsubaki, that’s… that’s so good… I’m…”

“Good.” Tsubaki herself was panting now, sweat beading across her lip as she kissed Aoi’s forehead and then thrust her fingers in again. The bed shook and Aoi trembled, her back curved as Tsubaki stroked her clit coarsely, pushed her fingers in and out, and guided her steadily through her first orgasm of the night.

The sheets were completely ruined, and neither of them even noticed.

“Tsu…baki… I…” Aoi’s voice was weak and she looked up with such pleading, desperate eyes. Tsubaki kissed her, again and again and again, holding her close for a moment while they both caught their breath.

By now, Tsubaki was aware of two things. The first was that this was amazing and Aoi was so handsome she could almost cry. The second, of course, was that she herself was now so hard she was worried her panties would rip.

Well, only one thing they could do about that.

“Aoi.” Tsubaki slid off of the bed, keeping her girlfriend’s attention as she unclasped her bra and carefully pulled down her panties.

“Are you still doing alright?”

Aoi nodded, though weakly. Tsubaki was surprised by just how different things were with Aoi’s hands bound in place, but then that was only natural for her, wasn’t it? She thought about how Aoi, a DJ who uses her hands constantly, must feel without being able to even move them around at all. How must it feel to be stripped naked, tied in place, and teased on your girlfriend’s bed? Suddenly the unceasing need and want on Aoi’s face made so much sense, Tsubaki couldn’t help but hold her.

“Alright,” Tsubaki said after a moment, “Look up for me.”

Aoi happily complied as Tsubaki climbed back onto the bed, stood over her, and let her cock hang in front of Aoi’s face. She was so stiff and sensitive by now that even the warmth of Aoi’s breath made her twitch, and when Aoi gingerly kissed and nuzzled her tip Tsubaki nearly screamed. A soft sigh left Aoi’s lips as she opened her mouth and began moving further toward Tsubaki’s hips.

She moaned pleasantly. Tsubaki gasped.

“Aoi, you can…you… hah…” Tsubaki tried to speak but she was panting so heavily and her legs were starting to give out. 

Then her weight shifted and Tsubaki fell - as it turned out, standing on the bed might not have been the best way to position herself. Her knees banged against the headboard and Aoi’s head followed with a heavy thud. Tsubaki fell onto her side as the bedsprings screeched and as soon as she found her bearings, she scrambled back up to her knees and crawled over to check on her girlfriend. 

“Aoi!? Are you okay?”

Aoi, it seemed, was chuckling. 

“Yes, I’m fine,” she smiled, “Are you?”

“Y-yeah.” Tsubaki took a slow, deep breath. “I just lost my balance and - are you sure you’re alright?”

Aoi nodded. “I promise. But… more importantly…” Aoi looked down between Tsubaki’s legs, a wistful smile on her lips. Tsubaki felt her heart jump and she moved back to straddle her girlfriend. 

Now kneeling a bit further back, Tsubaki guided Aoi forward, one finger beneath her chin, until they were both in a more comfortable (and stable) configuration. Aoi buried her face in Tsubaki’s lap, mumbling something soft into her skin as she kissed the side of Tsubaki’s cock, and then licked her tenderly. Trying to keep her balance now, Tsubaki reached down and pushed her fingers through Aoi’s hair. A moment later she realized that she was doing this with both hands.

_Oh my god I forgot my fingers are still wet. I’ll have to apologize to her after—_

“Ahn! Aoi!” Tsubaki hung her head forward and Aoi’s name spilled from her lips like smoke. “Aoi, you… you can be… a bit rougher. I need you to be rougher.”

Immediately, Aoi’s tongue circled around Tsubaki’s cock and teased her intently. As Tsubaki held her head in place, Aoi gave her an unbearable amount of extremely diligent, intensive attention. It didn’t take long for Tsubaki to feel a bright pulse well up inside her, nerves lighting up like fireworks as she teetered on the edge.

“Aoi, I’m close… Are you ready?”

As if to say, “Please, go ahead.” Aoi moaned softly and nudged gently with her teeth. She wrapped her tongue eagerly and her breath almost burned on Tsubaki’s skin. Soon. No, now.

Tsubaki clutched the back of Aoi’s head as she came, lungs heaving for air as an incomprehensible and ecstatic moan escaped her. She could feel Aoi’s mouth overflowing, and her own legs started to tremble.

After another moment of attending to her girlfriend, Aoi pulled away, looked lovingly up at Tsubaki, and swallowed.

“Aoi… th-that… that was good.” Tsubaki felt her ears burn as she remembered the things they discussed earlier, and while she was still somewhat anxious about this, she was the one who suggested it.

“Good job.” Tsubaki said, a bit awkwardly and unpracticed, “Make sure you clean up the rest, too.”

Aoi smiled, her eyes distant and bright with fondness. “Of course.”

Still looking up to meet Tsubaki’s gaze, Aoi licked the dribble from her own chin and then cleaned off the tip of Tsubaki’s cock, lapping up every drop while watching Tsubaki’s reaction. The sight of her was overwhelming – Tsubaki pulled her away, allowed her knees to fold and bring her back down to the bed, and she took Aoi’s face in her hands to kiss her.

She didn’t stop kissing her. Sloppy, rushed, needy kisses that landed at the corner of Aoi’s mouth, along the line of her jaw, down her neck and across her chest. Tsubaki kissed her breast and felt the pulse of Aoi’s heart through her skin. She marked Aoi’s shoulder and felt the heat of her body on her teeth. The sound of Aoi’s voice, strained and cracking, coated Tsubaki’s ears like warm honey. It was maddening.

“Aoi. Thank you… you’re doing so good…”

“Mmng… Ah! Tsu…” Aoi could barely form a word, let alone Tsubaki’s name. She just kept looking up at her, enamored and expectant and shivering. Tsubaki answered her with her hands, spreading Aoi’s legs apart and rubbing her roughly over and over again, letting Aoi drip over the sheets and rattle the bedframe as her body shook.

Minutes piled up into an hour as sweat dripped from their backs and faces. As difficult as it was to maneuver Aoi with her hand still bound, they both managed well enough. Tsubaki stepped back at one point and took pictures as Aoi tried to smile but, more often than not, all she could do was look misty-eyed and rapt. Tsubaki took her time devoting all her attention to Aoi and after several more orgasms (And only one more instance of the both of them almost comically falling off of the bed) they were finally too weary to do more than kiss each other absently.

Tsubaki unbuckled the cuffs that held Aoi in place, pulling her wrists up and kissing them softly as Aoi fell forward into Tsubaki’s embrace. They stayed like that for a moment, soft murmurs of ‘I love you’ drifting in between ragged sighs. Aoi pulled a pillow aside and Tsubaki gathered the comforter from the floor – neither of them even pretended they were going to wash the sheets tonight after all of that.

“Haha… we probably should have set down a towel,” Aoi said, glancing at the mattress, “I’m sorry about that.”

“What? No, it’s alright.” Tsubaki shook her head, suddenly feeling embarrassed to hear Aoi apologize for drenching her sheets.

“More importantly, we can just deal with it in the morning, can’t we?”

“Yes. Of course.”

They moved over to the dry side of the bed with Aoi holding Tsubaki close from behind while Tsubaki laced their fingers together. They fell asleep almost immediately and, for better or worse, forgot to set their alarms.

* * *

The morning sun crept across the floor and through the narrow gap in Tsubaki’s curtains. The comforter was amazingly warm and the temptation of simply staying in bed until noon was excruciatingly real. Still, breakfast couldn’t happen without at least someone getting up and, since Tsubaki still seemed to be dozing peacefully, Aoi decided to take it upon herself. Not quickly, of course. Tsubaki’s back was warm and inviting and it was so easy to stay there, leaning against her and sleepily kissing her hair.

_Maybe a few more minutes – ah, actually I don’t know what time it is._

Aoi grimaced, realizing she would have to get up if for no other reason than to see if she needed to cancel their morning meeting with Nagisa and Hiiro to discuss their new setlist. After another kiss to Tsubaki’s shoulders, she slipped out of bed, tucked the blankets back around her girlfriend, and headed for the shower.

“Tsubaki really seemed to be enjoying herself last night.” Aoi laughed to herself as the water spilled over her hair and down her back.

“It was nice though. Ah-“ Aoi winced slightly as she scrubbed her shoulder, realizing just how many marks Tsubaki had left across her chest and arms. She couldn’t keep herself from smiling.

“It seems like she had a lot of pent up affection… I wonder if I’ve been too selfish recently. Hm. For good measure then, we should probably do things like this more often.”

Aoi sighed, weary but satisfied. Her legs ached and her hips were sore, her back hurt a bit when she bent forward and she was pretty certain she’d have a hickey on her neck for the rest of the week. Well, that’s why she brought a spare set of clothes and a turtleneck, after all.

 _Still,_ she thought, _I didn’t realize Tsubaki was worried about anything like that. Hiiro is always teasing me about having a roundabout way of talking sometimes… Maybe there are other things we should be talking about too?_ Aoi stopped for a moment and her mind started drifting to all of the things she wanted to discuss with Tsubaki. Rather than worrying about their communication, now she was just daydreaming about their next date. She shook her head out and laughed.

It wouldn’t be bad to find an excuse to spend the weekend together, even if we just end up watching more of Tsubaki’s dramas. That’d be nice.

As Aoi stepped out of the shower and dried her hair, she heard a sleepy grumbling from the bedroom. Tsubaki was sitting upright, her hair tousled and her eyes still barely open as she groaned in the sunlight.

“nnnmmm… Aoi….. morning…”

“Good Morning, Tsubaki.” Aoi grinned and crossed the room, kissed her drowsy girlfriend and then let their hands linger together for a moment before she pulled away.

“We woke up early enough to make our meeting with Hiiro and Nagisa – do you feel up for it still?”

“Huh?” Tsubaki rubbed her eyes and yawned. “oh. That’s today? Yeah.” Tsubaki nodded lazily and then grabbed Aoi’s hand again, pulled her back over and kissed her stomach as she pulled her into a hug. Aoi laughed quietly, petted Tsubaki’s head, and whispered.

“Last night was wonderful, Tsubaki. Thank you.”

“Oh,” Tsubaki buried her face against Aoi, “Yeah. Aoi, you were great and…” Another yawn assailed her and Aoi couldn’t keep her laughter in check anymore. She pulled away gently and headed back across the room to get dressed.

“I left a fresh towel by the shower and the exhaust fan’s still on – don’t worry if you need to take your time, I’ll go on ahead and get things started.”

“Yeah… Aoi…”

“Hm?”

Tsubaki looked back over her shoulder, a ridiculous smirk on her face, “You look really good with all those marks on you.”

Aoi coughed, almost choking on her own breath. She could feel her face heating up as she hurried to pull on her shirt.

“Really? I didn’t take a close look at myself in the mirror.”

“Mm…” Tsubaki groaned, still shuffling out of bed slowly. “Don’t worry, I took a lot of pictures.”

The sound of Aoi’s heartbeat felt so loud she worried it would wake the neighbors. She smiled it off at the time, of course, telling Tsubaki she could take more if she liked, but almost immediately afterward she hurried out of the apartment.

Aoi Miyake was in love, and sometimes it was enough to make her lose any semblance of calm. She didn’t really mind that, either.

Once Aoi had left, Tsubaki wandered through the apartment for a while, showering slowly and then pulling off the sheets to be washed at a later, undetermined time. Her eyes still weren’t fully opened even as she was getting dressed but, that was probably fine – she grabbed her jacket, a skirt, tights, and the first shirt she could find laying.

“…why is this so long?” Tsubaki tugged at the shirt a bit and then decided to ignore the issue. “Whatever. I need to get going.” She yawned as she headed out to the restaurant where the rest of Rondo waited, a faint, perfectly contented smile on her face.


End file.
